


[podfic] Kids From Yesterday (OR, Mohawks For Everyone)

by akamine_chan, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Okay, this bandom family stuff is unreal. Who needs to make this shit up?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Kids From Yesterday (OR, Mohawks For Everyone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kids From Yesterday (OR, Mohawks For Everyone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609427) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



 

[ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1385/151988)

  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:06:09  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Kids%20From%20Yesterday%20%28OR,%20Mohawks%20for%20Everyone%29_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
